Moonlight Shadow
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A princess, a savior, a vampire. Miyu has given her existence for the role she plays among the mortal world and it is here that she and her companions walk in darkness, in shadow. The only light guiding them is the moon itself. A small drabble done in honor of one shot week


Moonlight Shadow

 **Author Notes: Halloween is approaching~ And you know what that means? One shot week~ From the 24th till all hallows eve Sen and I(Mako) will be uploading some killer one(possibly 2) shots of all sorts of animes and games~**

 **Here we have one of my favorite animes~ There are minor spoilers, but it's not really based on any of the episodes, and in addition the title is from a really good song~ I do not own Vampire Princess.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her life was for the most part...a lonely existence, as a guardian she was sworn to stop the evil Shinma who took possession of weak human hearts. For the sake of humanity, she had to distance herself from the human life she pretended to walk.

She could never age, her youthful vampire body was trapped in time, she would not grow older, but she would grow wiser. However, it wasn't always considered a blessing. Mortal beings don't stop aging, they continue to turn older, until they die.

It meant many things for Miyu, the most simple was the fact that she could never belong. Even if she was relieved from her duty she could never stay in one place too long. People would notice as the years went on how young she still was.

On top of that Shinma still plagued the realm, and that meant that she as well as anyone close to her would be in constant danger. This forever sixteen year old maiden despite her gifts was fated to this long going internal struggle.

Never could she have a normal life, and deal with issues that didn't pertain to the supernatural. Her soul at times felt heavy, because despite it all, she couldn't neglect her desires for bonds, relationships.

Regardless though, she was alone. At least that's what she thought. Two came to stay by her side, both equally as strange. One was a cute fluffy bunny beast named Shina. She was capable of seeing into the future through her big yellow eye.

Her second ally surprisingly at one point one of her enemies. Larva, ex fugitive Shinma, Miyu's servant, friend and lover. He was the only one to see her sorrow, and stood loyally by her side.

Wherever she goes, he will follow, any that come as a threat he will combat, scythe in hand, cloak as black as the night and claws that could cut through anything, he was truly a ferocious opponent.

Always with a calm mind, he is the sense of reason, only wanting to keep her safe, whether it's from the attacks of Shinma, or from her own heart. It was hard to watch her silently struggle.

Though he warned her to remember to keep her distance, he never intervened when she developed friendships with some human girls. He could only feel regret when he saw that all at once her bonds with them shattered.

Watching as she was forced to kill the one she was closest to, hearing the other two's shrieks as they were killed. Blood painted on her robes, dripping off her face. All he could do was comfort her.

The moon illuminating them, shadows formed, their moment of weakness attracted their enemies. Miyu held in her pain and summoned her flames, no matter the situation, she's always held a stone cold expression.

Hiding her vulnerability. Larva was the only one to see who she truly was, and sometimes he contemplates...how much could she handle, how far will her limits go...before she's crushed by her own duty.

It doesn't matter though, where she goes, he will be right behind her, lurking. If she is the moon that radiates beauty, light and peace, then he is shadow, the darkness, what you can't see but know is always there.

Moonlight Shadow

 **The end**

 **Author Notes: Okiedokes~ One shot is done, please don't give reviews or what not on how this has no plot or story etc, as it gets very annoying and this is in honor of Vampire Princess. It's also to kick start one shot week~**

 **Alright so thanks guys, hope you guys like this, and if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support. Tchao for now everyone.**


End file.
